


Love Until Death and Beyond

by katoptrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Honestly Don't Have Any Ideas for Tags, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), No Actual Scenes of Death, Slipperies, Uncle Coran, Wedding/Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoptrite/pseuds/katoptrite
Summary: Lotor is now defeated. Voltron has beat the Galra Empire is gone for once and for all.But Voltron is also gone due to the loss of two brave paladins.Keith and Lance.It's also too bad that they were planning their wedding they were going to have once they got back to Earth.The least that the other three paladins, along with Allura and Coran, could do was to let them have their wedding and funeral back on Earth surrounded by familiar sights.





	Love Until Death and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story *yay*! I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot I made. Please, please, please leave some comments so that I can improve my writing for the future. Thank you and love you all!
> 
> ~warnings: could cause some stress due to past experiences. if you are sensitive with death, funerals and all that, please read at your own risk! it's just mostly speeches and feels.~
> 
> ~warnings: there isn't really a major character death that happens during the story, just the mention of two major character deaths.~
> 
> READ ON MY LOVELIES <3

“Today is the day where two best friends become family. They have surpassed hardships, judgements, and hate together. They know everything about each other, yet they will go on a breathless tale to find out more about each other and about themselves. May the Mullet and the Sharpshooter live together in peace and harmony, even in the afterlife, where they are holding each other at this moment.”

I blocked out the speaker’s voice as soon as Pidge turned towards me.

“Shiro, Hunk’s about to bawl…we’ll be back.” They pointed towards Hunk, who was obviously about to burst into overflowing tears. I wave my hand, and they both immediately rush towards the bathroom. The reason Pidge gave me was about Hunk, but I could see the glimmer of tears in their eyes as they asked me to leave.

I averted my attention back to the speaker, realizing that he was almost done. I look around, trying to capture the details of this occasion. Pink camellias and forget-me-nots are in every bouquet surrounding the reflecting coffin.

Right. The coffin.

The coffin standing before the speaker was the cruel reminder that the Blue Paladin and the Red Paladin were dead. Sure, we all expected death with every battle they fought, but…never mind. We never actually expected death. 

The speaker stepped down from the podium, glancing at the white coffin with sadness and sympathy in their eyes. It was our turn. The team’s turn.

Allura went first. Her head was down when she walked up to the podium. I could see the tears, threatening to overflow, in her eyes when she stared at the peaceful faces of Lance and Keith from the podium.

A deep yet shaky breath in.

“I honestly never thought they would end up together. They fought so much anytime, anywhere. I’m so glad that they’re actually getting married. It finally happened. To this day, I wonder whose best woman or bridesmaid I would be.”

A sigh. “I suppose I should explain how they ended up like this. They first confessed to each other under the stars, in the castle’s observatory.” Allura chuckled. “Lance even confessed by talking to Keith’s mullet. ‘Oh, Mullet, how are you today? How’s your human? I also simply love your human. His eyes, his smile, his way of doing things…even you, Mullet!’”

Her smile wrinkles around her eyes fade. “Then we went on a missions. You know, saving creatures and planets and all that. The latest one was 2 years after their confessions. Keith actually proposed to Lance, and they started planning this wedding. We went through their planning sheets in their shared bedroom, and made sure that everything they wanted happened. And more, I guess…” she looked down at the coffin. I noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. Another tear.

“And then our latest mission was to defeat Prince Lotor. I mean, it was successful. We defeated him, right? He’s nothing! He will NEVER attack any innocent creature again!” Allura laughed emotionlessly. After a silent moment, she rested her head in her hands.

“I just want them back,” she whispered. 

She slowly walked down the path from her podium to her seat, tears leaking from cracks between her fingers. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, but I push them back. I need to stay strong. I can’t break, not now.  
The usual bubbly Coran was replaced by a quiet Coran. He tried putting some skip in his step on his way to the podium, but when he got there, he was dragging his feet. His moustache was even drooping. 

“Um, I’m not good at speeches, so here goes!” Coran gave out a nervous laugh.

“These two paladins are truly one of a kind. Keith, a prodigy pilot with an incredible instinct and an incredible mullet. Lance, a well-known sharpshooter with impeccable humor and loyalty. They were meant to be together, fire plus ice, rivals and all that. I feel like a proud uncle seeing how far they have come in the team and in their relationship together,” he puffed out his chest, which deflated after a small moment. I could hear his sniffles starting.

“It’s a shame that they aren’t here with us today, and I just want to say,” his tears are pouring out of his eyes, “that I loved them like they were my children and that I also love all of you like you are my children, and please don’t leave me because I don’t know what I would do without you just please…” Coran took a long and deep breath.

“Oh, look! I think that I have the case of the slipperies again! I should head to the bathroom!” Coran ran down the podium right as Pidge and Hunk came out of the bathroom. As Coran ran past them, Pidge patted Hunk on the shoulder, and strolled up to the podium. Hunk returned to his seat near me. I opened my mouth to speak, but decided that it was better to allow him some space. A quiet sniffle from him reached my ears. 

“Lance once told me that if I died before him, he would look at me and say, ‘We are here today because SOMEONE couldn’t just stay alive’. And so that’s how I will kick off my speech.” 

They straightened their back. They said in a loud, booming voice, “We are gathered here today because SOME PEOPLE,” he glared at Keith and Lance, “couldn’t stay alive. But I still love you two like family.” They cleared their throat. “I think that that’s just amazing. That the Voltron team has become a second family to me. If anything happened to anyone in our team, it affects our whole ‘family’. Like when Keith told us he was going to propose to Lance with a ring that had a Balmeran crystal in the middle, which I don’t know how he got. Or when Lance said yes to Keith. There are so many memories that I would cherish forever because…there won’t be any more of the memories with Keith and Lance.” A sudden realization hit them.

“There won’t be any more of anything with them.” They held their head high as they walked down to sit next to me, immediately curling up into fetus position and leaning on me for support when they got to their destination. As Hunk was trudging up the stairs, I felt Pidge tremble against my shoulder. I reach a hand to their left shoulder, bringing them closer.

“There, there. I know it hurts,” I softly reassured. Or at least tried to.

“It’s just…I miss them so much. Sure, they could be annoying at times but, they’re family.” They sobbed even more, slowly tearing my heart apart.

“We all do,” I breathed in shakily. No, not now. Pidge needs my support.

They look up at me. “You know, you don’t have to be strong. It’s okay to cry,” they whisper. 

I look forward towards Hunk, who finally got to the podium. “Let’s listen to Hunk.” I feel Pidge squint at me ever so slightly before listening to Hunk.

“I’m honestly probably going to cry during my speech, so I’m going to start with the happy things. I’m so so so glad that they are finally together as one, even if the circumstance isn’t ideal. I just wonder, what would have happened if I had never met Lance or Keith, or even went to the Garrison. Sure, I could have avoided this heartbreak and all this crying but…then I could have never made so many great memories with them. I would have never been there for Lance when he came out as bisexual. And,” he started to cry. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, staining his top. “I just want to say, that every rose has thorns, and it’s up to you to look at the lovely rose or get pricked by its thorns.” After that, he rushed to the bathroom.

“I suppose it’s my turn now.” I whisper to Pidge, slowly pushing them off my shoulder. I walk down the aisle to get to the podium. I can feel the endlessly sad looks awaiting my speech. As I reach the coffin, I look at their faces. Keith looks so peaceful, like he’s sleeping. Lance still has a smile on his face. He’s even smiling in death. My heart shattered a little bit more when I see their fingers intertwined, holding onto each other. I could tell that their love was not something that was going to be short; it was something to last for eternity.

I tear my eyes away from the coffin, continuing my walk to the podium. When I got there, I could see the faces of everybody there urging me to say something; anything. And so I start.

“I thought I knew what pain was. Terrible pain at least. From the Galra. I was captured while I was on the Kerberos mission, and they gave me pain. They took my arm away, they cut me, they used me as their Champion, they gave me pain. I thought I knew what pain was. Until these two.” 

“Of course, most of the times were happy with hints of sadness. I remember getting the Balmeran crystal for Keith, I remember trying to get them together for the big night. But I also remember how they died.” I drew in a shaky breath, reminding myself that people needed to know about how they went. “Keith defended a blast from one of Lotor’s machines that was heading straight for Lance. The Red Lion was not built for strength; it was built for agility. So was Lance’s, and that’s why Keith decided to take the hit for Lance.”

I can start to see tears rolling down everybody’s faces. Coran’s head also peaked out from the bathroom door, allowing me to see puffy eyes.

“The Red Lion was about to explode, and it did the only thing it could to save Keith; it ejected him out into space. Keith, for some reason, did not have his helmet on. The blast already killed him at this point. And…and Lance ejected himself out of his lion, and took off his helmet to give air to Keith. That’s how they died.”

I lean against the podium, arms straight and head looking at the ground. I stay there for a few seconds, telling myself that I needed to be strong. I slowly move to look up at everybody’s solemn faces. “I just think it’s beautiful how much they love each other.” With that, I put back my shoulders, head high, and briskly walked down the steps to my seat next to Pidge.

“So, you were the one who go the crystal for Keith?” Pidge questioned me.

“Yeah…”

“How did it feel to do that?”

I paused for a moment. “Proud.”

Lance’s family went up to speak next, one by one. I can’t remember much, I just kept on staring at the coffin. I just wondered about our future and what happened. It was like the butterfly effect; Keith forgetting to put his helmet on to him and Lance lying next to each other in a coffin, holding hands. 

-oOo-

It was time for the dancing, like the first dance at a wedding. I somehow ended up with Allura as a dance partner (not that I’m complaining…).

“So, is this what they do at Earth’s weddings?” she asks, looking up at me.

“Dancing, yes.”

“Crying, no.” She sighed into my chest. “I just hope that they’re having a good time with each other in the stars.”

“Knowing them, they’re probably arguing about something right now.” I lightly chuckled. Allura gave me a small smile, and hugged me tight. It was surprising, but I hugged her back as tight as I could, and we swayed to the music playing from the speakers.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don’t take my sunshine…

 

…away.

 

~end~


End file.
